1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking servo device for directing a light beam to a recording track on an optical data storage disk, to irradiate the recording track.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such a tracking servo device is operated based on a tracking signal indicative of an amount of deviation of an irradiated position on an optical storage disk, with respect to a target recording track on the disk. The deviation is detected, for example, by a three-beam method. The tracking servo device uses a voice coil responsive to the tracking error signal, to adjust the irradiated position on the disk.
Since such a known tracking servo device employs a mechanically operated arrangement driven by a voice coil or other drive means to change a path of the light beam, the servo device tends to be bulky, and consequently suffer from low operating response and durability.